


Practice Makes Perfect

by chezamanda



Series: Sin City [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Body Worship, Bondage, Co-workers, Community: kink_bingo, Cumshot, F/M, Flogging, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Male Submissive, Obedience, Power Exchange, Restraints, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is new to domming, so Steve offers to be her practice sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo [[Power Exchange](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/12999.html)]. 
> 
> Thanks to Pamela for the beta work/hand holding. Though this is part of the Sin City series, you do not need to read the first installment for this to make sense.

Steve turned up at Darcy’s door exactly at 3 o’clock in a button-down shirt and jeans, looking nothing like a man who was about to be tied up and dominated by a woman half his size.

“Thanks for coming,” she said after offering him a drink. “Tasha showed me the ropes...uh, so to speak, but I need some more practice with the whole being dominant thing.”

“Not a problem,” Steve answered with his patented adorable boy-next-door smile spread across his face. “Always glad to help.”

Even Darcy wasn’t immune to Steve’s charm, but she had learned to fight the urge to melt into a puddle at his feet since they started working for the agency. She handed him a beer and settled beside him on the couch. The motivation behind their meeting had been for Darcy to practice her novice BDSM skills on Steve. Most of her clients were men who, given her short stature, were considerably taller than her, so Steve really fit the bill when it came to practice partners. While Natasha was incredibly helpful in showing her the ins and outs of bondage, they were roughly the same build. 

And, if Darcy were completely honest with herself, she wanted to see that perfectly shaped ass she knew that he had beneath his jeans.

Sex with co-workers wasn’t necessarily forbidden, just generally frowned upon because it had the potential to lead to awkward situations. Clint and Natasha seemed to make it work, and it wasn’t like she was looking for anything long term with Steve anyway.

They chatted about their work week as they drank, decompressing a little because it had been extra busy. Convention season tended to have that effect on their schedules, but the extra cash was nothing to sniff at. Darcy’s brand new, sexy-as-fuck Von Follies lingerie set was proof of that. The conversation eventually drifted back to why Darcy had asked Steve to come over.

“Have you had someone tie you up before?” she asked, taking their empty glasses back to the kitchen.

“Just once or twice, but I’m usually asked to do the tying,” he said, giving a little shrug.

Darcy nodded. “Well, I thought I’d go for the full effect and wear my new outfit,” she said with a grin. “If that’s okay.”

“Whatever you want to do,” he said, that sweet little smile showing up again.

Darcy excused herself to go change into the black satin corset with its matching satin and lace panties and black suede Louboutin boots that she had finally mastered how to walk in without wobbling on the spindly heels. They had been a gift from one of her regulars and she loved them, no matter how impractical. She checked herself in the mirror, making a few last minute adjustments and flashing herself the sexy, completely in control, domme-type look that she had been practicing.

“Not bad,” she told herself, placing one hand on her cocked hip and nodding at her reflection.

Getting into her work mode, Darcy strolled out into the living room and watched Steve’s eyes go wide at the sight of her. She couldn’t hide the proud grin at his reaction. If she could make someone in the business react like that, she knew that her clients were going to absolutely lose it.

“Wow,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “You look amazing.”

“It’s good, right?” she said and gave a little twirl.

“Very.”

Crossing over to Steve, Darcy swung her leg over his lap and settled down against him with her arms braced on his shoulders. She liked the way that his body felt beneath hers; the firm press of solid muscle beneath his unassuming clothes. Steve never seemed to dress to show off, instead choosing more comfortable, plain clothing. Some guys in the business liked to display their bodies with tight-fitting shirts and lots of flash, but not Steve. It suited him, Darcy thought.

She stroked his hair, gently tugging at the strands near his neck, and was pleased to see his jaw go slack as a quiet moan poured from his lips.

“Do you like that?” she asked, lowering her voice in an attempt to hit that husky pitch that Natasha had used on her.

“Yeah,” he answered breathlessly.

That’s what she wanted to hear.

Darcy repeated the action, pulling a little harder and dragging a whimper out of him. _Oh, this is too good_ , she thought. Excitement buzzed through her and went straight to her head, making her want to giggle, but she kept her cool. Dommes didn’t giggle, did they? She slid her hand down the side of his face, her thumb rubbing over his invitingly soft lower lip as she looked at him.

“I want you to walk into my bedroom and,” Darcy faltered for a moment, trying to think of something sexy to tell him to do next.

“...take off my clothes?” Steve offered.

“Yes! Yes, I mean,” she cleared her throat and slipped back into character, “walk into my bedroom and take off all of your clothes.”

Darcy removed herself from Steve’s lap, standing to the side so that he could do as she had told him. She followed right behind him into the bedroom and watched as he stripped down to just his boxer-briefs. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of his broad, muscular form and she fought the urge to lick him. He turned to face her, his hands clasped behind his back which only emphasized his bulk. Darcy somehow managed to keep her thoughts from completely straying, even when she saw the impressive outline of his half-hard cock in his underwear.

The pair of blood red velvet restraints that she had picked out from the sex shop were already laid out on her bedside table along with the small feather tickler, blindfold, and flogger that she had bought along with them. She went for the restraints first, wrapping one around each of Steve’s wrists before moving him to lay on the bed with his arms up. The restraints clipped to a tether that went around the slots of her headboard and held his arms apart on either side of his head. 

Taking a step back, Darcy ran her eyes over her work and hummed approvingly. She trailed her fingers down his powerful arms that were held down with what amounted to a couple pieces of fabric, then moved down to the carefully sculpted chest and abs that he kept concealed beneath his plain, guy next door outfits. 

“Hmm,” Darcy hummed, tapping her index finger against her chin, “I think you would look even better with this blindfold on.”

She saw his eyes widen ever so slightly. “Oh,” came his response, soft and broken with need.

“Sorry, what was that, pet?” she asked, reaching out to grab him by the chin. Her pulse raced at his startled reaction.

“Yes… please.”

Darcy smoothed over his jaw with a pleased smile. “That’s better.”

She took a seat beside him on the bed before plucking the blindfold from the nightstand and fitting it around his head. She made sure that it was secure and snug against his face without being too tight. Despite his size, he looked so vulnerable laid out like that on her bed, so unsure about what she would do next. Darcy had been on the other side of this situation before, she knew the way the pulse raced when you didn’t know what was coming but you wanted it all the same.

She couldn’t help but stare at him. He looked too fucking good all tied up like that and waiting for her touch, like a piece of luscious fruit just ripe for the taking.

The feather tickler would be a good place to start. It was a small bundle of feathers dyed an unnatural shade of purple, but very soft and fluffy. She trailed it along his jaw, loving with the way that he sucked in a breath when it touched his skin. He squirmed as she glanced over his skin with the small toy, swirling it around each flat nipple until they visibly tightened and then continued down between the ridges of his abdominals. Moving it up again, she brushed it against his side and Steve let out a peal of laughter and tried to move away from her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, still chuckling. “Ticklish spot.”

“Oh, sorry,” she answered and brought the tickler over to his other side, making him dissolve into a fit of giggles. She didn’t let up, enjoying how helpless with laughter he had suddenly become.

“Okay, red! Red!” he managed to get out between gasps.

When they had set up this meeting, Steve and Darcy had agreed upon what he was comfortable having done to him and the safe words that they would use. Following the traffic light format, they had gone with green for “go,” yellow for “slow down,” and red for “stop.” Darcy put the toy down as soon as she heard it and placed a firm hand on his hip to demonstrate that she was now empty-handed. 

“Doing okay?” she asked, gently petting his skin.

“Yeah,” he said, still panting. “Just… really… ticklish.”

Darcy felt bad that she had pushed him to that point and reached up to move the blindfold so that he could see. If he was upset, he certainly didn’t look like it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve told her. “I told you to stop and you did.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have pushed you that far,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I guess I’m not that good at this.”

“You’re doing great, really. And you’re only going to get better,” he assured her and placed a hand over hers. “Not every client who wants you to top them is going to want the same level of treatment, that’s why you negotiate and have that safe word.”

She couldn’t keep moping when he smiled at her like that; a smile of her own spread across her face. He watched her through those impossibly long, thick eyelashes of his and she quickly forgot what she had been so worried about. Something that Natasha had told her about being a domme was that it wasn’t just about bondage or whips and chains, but about the giving up of one’s power to another person. Being in that role meant that you were being trusted completely by your submissive. Steve had so willingly offered himself up to submit himself to her, she certainly didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

Natasha had explained that sex wasn’t always part of the dom/sub dynamic either, many of her clients purely wanting to be put into that position and nothing more. Darcy’s experience with it had only involved sex, so this fact had surprised her.

“Okay then,” she said, returning her voice to a more cool and calm tone, “tell me what else you had in mind, pet.”

“I want watch you come.”

Heat flashed through her body at his words, coming to rest at the very base of her and she questioned who was in control at that moment. She pushed down the desire to completely give in to what he asked. It would be all too easy and the wetness between her thighs had had her aching to touch herself since he stepped foot in her apartment.

“Not just yet,” she said, dragging her finger along the hard lines of his muscles, “you’re going to have to earn that reward, pet.”

Steve shivered beneath her touch and she grinned down at him, loving how she was able to make him tremble. Her eyes drifted over to the flogger that remained on the bedside table. Shifting off of the bed, Darcy picked up the toy and ran her fingers through the soft suede tails that were midnight black against her skin. She felt his gaze on her, watching every movement as she played with the flogger.

“Going to have to get those off,” she said, staring pointedly at the boxer-briefs that he still wore. “Would you like me to do that with my hands or with my teeth, pet?”

Steve’s breath stuttered. “T...Teeth, please,” he replied, a flush spreading up to his cheeks. He was so pretty with his blushing cheeks and thick, sooty lashes that fanned out over them when he closed his eyes.

“Watch me,” she told him, leaving the flogger on the table before she crawled down between his legs.

Darcy held his gaze as she delicately took the elastic hem between her teeth and started to tug downward. His cock sprang free as she slipped the underwear lower on his hips, quite the sight to behold. It had an impressive length and thickness that set her mouth to watering. She wanted to know what it tasted like, but it would have to wait for now. Angling herself, Darcy was able to pull the briefs the rest of the way down his long, muscular legs and let them fall from her mouth to the floor. Steve still watched her as she stood again and retrieved the toy from the nightstand.

“Turn over,” she ordered.

Steve scrambled to obey, the restraints had enough slack to allow him to turn without constricting his arms further. He hesitated a moment and looked to her as he knelt on the mattress.

“Stay on your hands and knees like that,” she said and stepped closer to run her hand along his back. “Such a good boy for me.”

His ass was downright perfect - and she had seen enough asses in her life to be a fair judge of them - round and toned, looking like a peach in the summertime. She couldn’t wait to see the crisscrossing red marks from her flogger on that flawless ivory. _First thing’s first - gotta get that ass warmed up,_ she thought with a wicked grin.

“I’m going to think about this every time I see you all buttoned up,” she said, running her hand over one firm cheek. “Always knew you had an amazing ass underneath those pants.”

She brought her hand down against his ass in a sharp stroke that made his back go as straight as an arrow. The most wonderful gasp came from his mouth as she repeated the action and she felt pride swell within her along with the flood of want. She was doing this to him, making him supplicate himself to her and gasp and shiver at her touch, just her and only her. Her hands brought warmth to his soft, pale skin there with every stroke, making him ready for her. His cock hung heavy and full, straining and already shiny with precome just from her hand.

“I think you’re ready,” she said, gently running her hand over the heat she had created.

“Oh god, please,” he whimpered.

Darcy bit back a moan at the desperate timbre of his voice and reached for the flogger. She wished that she could see his face right now, in her mind he would look even prettier with his jaw gone slack and his eyes closed, panting and begging for more. Positioning herself beside the bed, Darcy placed one hand in the middle of his back and struck him with the flogger once. He began to push his hips back to meet each stroke and she smiled to herself; he was ready.

The next series of blows stole the breath from his lungs in a sharp hiss, his hands tightening around the restraints. She could only hear the sound of suede meeting flesh and desperate whimpers as she continued. This was all too enjoyable, feeling his muscles tense beneath her hand as the other used the flogger on him. Each sound that came from him only made her feel more powerful.

His cries grew louder with every sharp crack against his ass with the suede tails. She could hear how his lungs labored for breath. His skin glowed red now thanks to her. He was so fucking gorgeous like this that it wasn’t fair. She wished she could record it because memories faded so easily over time and would never quite compare. This was something too beautiful to leave to memory alone.

Something broke loose in Steve, causing him to cry out and slump forward, his hands still holding onto the restraints. For a moment, Darcy worried she had done something wrong and dropped the flogger beside the bed before moving onto it to check on him. She turned his face gently and found that it had softened with his eyes looking a little glassy. He leaned into her touch with a soft groan. She undid the clasps and let him curl up around her body, gently petting his back as he laid there.

Darcy pressed a kiss to his forehead when he turned his head up to her. Steve smiled faintly, still a little dazed from having gone under. She let him lay there for as long as he needed, letting him come back up as she held him.

“Wow,” he said with a little huff of laughter a few moments later.

“I’ll say,” she answered in kind. “Still want to keep going?”

He nodded.

“I think you more than earned your reward,” she said and brought his hand down beneath the satin and lace between her thighs. “Feel that?”

She heard his sharp intake of breath when his fingers found her wetness. It took everything in her not to react the same way.

“That’s what you did to me,” she continued. “Lay on your back for me. I want to get myself off with your perfect body.”

Another visible shudder ran through Steve at her words, and he laid himself on the bed with his arms back in position. Rather than attach them to the headboard again, she simply let them rest there on either side of his head, the slight bend making his biceps even more prominent. She bit her lip, wondering where she should start because all of that firm muscle just looked too good. Her eyes went to the long line of his torso and she felt her mouth quirk up into a smile.

Darcy mounted him like a rider would its horse, settling her weight on the knees she had planted on either side of his body, and eased down against him. She was mindful of his cock, staying just out of reach as she began to rock her hips against his hard body. 

Steve swore under his breath, undoubtedly feeling how wet she was through the flimsy satin barrier. God, he felt amazing beneath her; a solid warmth that gave little resistance to her. Each defined ridge of muscle rubbed against her clit as she slid against him. Steve’s eyes slipped closed and his head dropped back against the pillow, a deep groan rumbling out of him.

“Uh-uh, keep your eyes on me, pet,” she said, grabbing his chin in a light but firm hold. “You wanted to watch me get off. So, watch.”

Steve stared up at her as though she were the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, leaning forward just enough to give herself some leverage as she ground her pussy against his stomach. The slight change in pressure was enough to make her gasp loudly. Tension began to coil tightly around the base of her spine with every tilt of her hips.

“You have such a perfect body, Steve,” she purred. “Love how you feel against me.”

Sweat beaded at his hairline, drawing little paths down his flushed skin that she needed to follow with her tongue. She lingered there after she had lapped the salt away, just above his face and stared into his sapphire blue eyes that had gone dark with desire. From the hard set of his jaw, she could see how he held back, not wanting to slip out of his role even for a second.

“Does this feel good?” she asked, pressing her hips against him a little more intently than before.

His voice was a harsh whisper. “Y-yes.”

“Tell me how good it feels.”

“Oh god, so fucking good, Darcy,” he gasped. “Can’t believe how wet you are.”

She grinned down at him proudly.

Her thoughts were thick with the control she had over him – she was turning him on, making his voice tremble and his heart pound against his ribcage. His muscles tensed beneath her body and she groaned, tossing her head back as she lost herself in the flood of endorphins that came with this control that she had and the strength that was between her thighs. That pressure kept winding itself tighter and tighter around her spine, threatening to break loose at any moment.

She knew her orgasm was just out of reach and it was maddening, but the solidness of his body was too good. As she rocked against him, she moaned and bit her lip, half making a show of it to tease Steve and half just giving into the delicious sensations running through her body. Her hands ran up the black satin corset she wore and grabbed two handfuls of her tits, giving them a squeeze with a pleased mewl. There was a strange look in his eyes as they followed the path of her hands; his brows knitted together as though he were frustrated. And then in a split second, it clicked.

Steve wanted to touch her.

“Give me your hands, pet,” she instructed, releasing the hold she had on herself and reaching both hands down to him.

Steve’s considerably larger, warm hands settled against her palms and she gave him a little smile before she brought them up to her mouth. Not breaking his gaze, Darcy pressed a kiss to each one because he really had been a good boy for her. She placed them on her shoulders, a pleasant weight against her skin that triggered her own desire to be held down and dominated. _Some other time,_ she reminded herself.

“Pull my straps down,” she told him.

Steve more than happily obliged her and she directed his hands back to the swell of her breasts. The little hitch in his breath filled her with delight. Moving the straps allowed just enough slack that she could tug the cups down and get that skin-to-skin contact that they both wanted. Rather than do it herself, she instructed him to do it for her. He was just so good at taking orders.

What impressed her was that he did not immediately grab at her breasts after he had uncovered them, his fingers remained curled around the satin cups as he looked up at her. She reached down to stroke his cheek and he leaned into the touch, his eyes closing just for a moment.

“May I please touch you?” he said in a whispery voice.

She nodded her assent and then his hands were on her, palming at her breasts, seeking out the most sensitive areas and making her gasp. Darcy arched into his hands and moaned loudly as she allowed herself to sink into her own pleasure, seeking out that breaking point that was still just out of reach. Steve’s fingers worked her expertly, as though he knew exactly where to touch and with the right amount of pressure to send electricity through her veins. 

“Oh god,” she panted, repeating the words over and over again like a mantra as she ground her cunt against his abdomen.

Darcy came with a surprised yelp, the orgasm taking her completely off guard. Her breathing was ragged, every nerve inside of her burning bright in that moment. She shuddered, her body flooded with warmth and every muscle went lax until she was sagging against his hold.

When she looked down at him, she couldn’t help but laugh. “That was… wow,” she said breathlessly, running a hand through her hair.

His smile was brilliant and made her stomach knot up like she was a schoolgirl again seeing her crush. She could still feel the insistent press of his untouched cock against her ass. A thousand ways to get him off ran through her mind before she decided on one, something fitting the situation that wouldn’t require her having to move off of him. 

“Let me return the favor,” she intoned.

Reaching behind her, Darcy wrapped her hand around his cock and gave it a firm tug, grinning at his sharp inhale. She shifted back until they were pressed together, his cock flush against the satin that covered her ass. It would have been all too easy to tease Steve by rubbing up against his dick, but he had been so good for her that she wanted to reward him. 

Steve gasped again when she worked his length beneath the edge of her panties so that he was right up against her ass. Her hand held him in place on the other side of the satin, purposefully adding to the sensation. His cock was already slick with pre-come which spread against her skin, making it slide between both cheeks with some ease. Steve was already starting to spiral out of control, his breathing going ragged with only a few strokes and the blush spreading across his skin.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” she said. “Gonna come for me?”

Steve nodded, obviously too focused on what was going on to form words. She smirked, that powerful feeling surging inside of her once again. His fists balled up in the bedding as she worked him. He was so gorgeous like this - desperate and just barely clinging to his control. His cock was so thick that she wished she could be riding it right now as she brought him off. 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. “Gonna come.”

“That’s it, that’s it,” she urged, rubbing against his cock.

Steve was loud when he came, Darcy quickly learned. She stilled her movements, holding his cock right up against her ass as he spilled himself in thick, hot ropes of come against her skin. 

Darcy moved off of Steve, letting him have a moment to collect himself as she shimmied out of her restrictive clothing. She surreptitiously wiped the come off of her skin before she curled up beside him in the bed, propping her head up on her hand and smiled at her good work. Steve was still trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed as he laid there at her side.

“...wow,” he said after a long moment. He turned to look at her, face still gleaming with sweat.

She grinned and petted his stomach. “I’ll put that down as ‘completely satisfied’.”

“Definitely satisfied,” Steve said with a breathy laugh.


End file.
